The present disclosure generally relates to presenting virtual/augmented reality and more specifically to video data compression and decompression for presenting virtual/augmented reality.
In virtual reality (VR)/augmented reality (AR) systems, an image of a virtual space is provided to a user. Generally, the VR/AR system includes a source device for generating an image of the virtual space to be presented according to a user's movement, and a sink device for presenting the image updated according to the movement of the user. For example, if a user turns his head to the left, a corresponding image of the virtual image is presented to the user, according to the user motion. However, generating the image according to the user movement involves a complex processing that accompanies with a delay between the user movement and the image presented. In case the user moves faster than the delay associated with presenting the image according to the user movement, the user may perceive a feeling of “lag” or a noticeable delay between the user movement and the image presented. As a result, a VR/AR experience of a user is degraded.